A Father's Love
by Nantalith
Summary: Short oneshot. An incident makes Laguna re-evaluate a long overdue talk with Squall.


I do not own anything nor do I make any money from this story. All rights apply.

This is an experimental piece of fiction so I've taken some liberties. One shot.

**A FATHER'S LOVE**

Squall picked up his mug of coffee; it was cold. He suppressed a sign before drinking. He had spent most of the morning showing Laguna his plans for Garden. Just because the threat to the world had been neutralized didn't mean that people were suddenly going to be friends. There were still factions out there that wanted more power, more control. SeeD was just as busy as before even though its true purpose had been preformed.

Squall had a lot of work to do and Laguna was taking up his time. It would have been fine if the man had been listening while Squall was talking. Occasionally he had asked a question but hadn't listened to the answer. Laguna obviously had something else on his mind. Squall waited for him to say something; it soon became apparent he was not going to say anything.

"If there is anything else…" promoted Squall.

"Yes," said Laguna quickly, shaking himself out of his thoughts. How to start, he wondered.

There was another uneasy silence.

Squall finished his coffee and set the mug on his desk.

"Hey," said Laguna suddenly, making Squall jump. "That's my coffee."

Irritated Squall saw that he was right. Leaning over his desk he picked up his own mug and put it in front of Laguna.

"Have mine," he said. The man was like a child.

"Squall," said Laguna after sipping his cold coffee.

"Yes," sighed Squall. He was getting a bit hot so he took off his jacket and slung it across the back of his chair.

"I want to speak to you about something," said Laguna tapping his mug.

"Hmm," said Squall not listening at all. He pulled his T-shirt away from his body. So hot.

"I'm sure Ellone has spoken to you about-" Laguna stopped. Squall was leaning against his desk, breathing heavily. "If you don't want to talk about it… don't worry about it."

Squall fell to his knees, battling to draw breath into his lungs. He couldn't figure out what was happening to him. His mind refused to form rational thoughts. Terrifying creatures were chasing him, their fiery breath burning his body.

Laguna realised something was wrong ant that he had to get Squall to the infirmary: fast. This proved slightly more difficult than Laguna had first thought. He was no longer a young soldier and Squall was not a child. Adding to that he fought any attempt Laguna made to pick him up. But Squall's obvious panic and agony stiffened Laguna's resolve. He grabbed Squall's arm and slung it round his neck before scooping up his legs.

Luckily the elevator doors open automatically. Laguna stepped through and used his foot to select the floor. Squall was no longer fighting him but hung limply in Laguna's arms. His hair was damp with sweat and his eyes flickered from side to side looking at things only he could see.

By the time Laguna was in the main lift, Squall had started to shiver. Laguna prayed that no one needed to use the lift and thus delay his downward passage. No one did but his heart dropped when he reached the main foyer – it was full of milling students. There was only one way to get through the crowd. Taking a deep breath and using his best commanding voice he yelled,

"MOVE."

There was a moment when no one moved before they all packed themselves against the sides and Laguna had a clear path to the Infirmary. One student had the foresight to warn Dr Kadowaki that Squall was on his way and it looked bad.

Dr Kadowaki immediately recognized Squall's symptoms as poison. She asked Laguna if Squall had eaten or drunk anything before it started.

"Yes," said Laguna, "coffee."

She nodded and started issuing instructions. Two attendants took Squall from Laguna and placed him on the operating table.

"What are you going to do?" asked Laguna. Eyeing the equipment and what looked to him like a garden hose pipe.

"Gastric suction," said Dr Kadowaki.

"What is that?" asked Laguna, his eyes wide.

"I'm going to pump his stomach," said Dr Kadowaki.

"What do you mean?" asked Laguna as he watched them try forced the tube down Squall's throat. Squall started making a horrible choking sound and tried to push the attendants away from him.

"You're hurting him," said Laguna coming forward.

"Mr Loire," said Dr Kadowaki, "I know what I'm doing."

"It might be best if you waited outside," suggested one of the attendants.

Laguna stared at the man who had spoken. He was currently holding Squall down while another carefully slid the tube down Squall's throat. When Laguna suddenly came forward, the attendant thought Laguna was going to attack him; if his expression was anything to go by. Instead Laguna took hold of Squall's out stretched hand.

"I'm not leaving," he said.

Laguna watched as Dr Kadowaki made sure that the tube was in Squall's stomach before starting a gentle suction while the attendant administered a clear liquid intravenously. Squall's body soon relaxed and his eyes flittered closed. Laguna stood by his side through out the whole operation, giving silent comfort.

Laguna waited in the reception area while Squall was moved to a bed. He sat thinking about the morning's events. The coffee had been his. He was so lost thought that Dr Kadowaki had to tap him on the shoulder to get his attention.

"Would you mind telling me what happened this morning?' she asked.

Laguna gave a brief outline of events, leaving out his reason for being at Garden in the first place.

"So the poison was meant for you," said Dr Kadowaki.

"I think so," said Laguna.

"I guess lots of people knew you were coming," said Dr Kadowaki.

"Moving around causes a lot of commotion when you're someone in my position," said Laguna.

Dr Kadowaki nodded,

"And because you were coming to the Garden you didn't bring your full bodyguard."

Laguna nodded.

"An investigation will be held but I don't think we will find the man you actually poisoned your coffee," said Dr Kadowaki, "we may find the man who hired him."

"Why not the actual man?" asked Laguna.

"The assassin was a professional. He used a very expensive and a fast acting poison. You would not have got halfway through your coffee before dying," explained Dr Kadowaki.

"What?" said Laguna confused.

"They must have know you were going to talk to Squall so they used a poison that if he drunk it, it would give you time to get him here. His GFs would take the poison damage first. It was very professionally done," said Dr Kadowaki.

There had been attempts on Laguna's life before but nothing like this.

"Can I see him," asked Laguna.

Dr Kadowaki nodded and showed him the way.

"He'll still sleep for a while," she said before leaving, closing the door behind her.

Laguna sat down and really thought about his decision to tell Squall that he was his father. It had been a bit of an impulse decision at first but as he watched his son sleep, he was having second thoughts. What if someone used Squall to get to him? He would do just about anything to keep Squall from harm, especially having recent found him again. As long as he was always there for Squall, did it matter whether he knew or not? Would stepping into his life so late be more of a hindrance than help? Squall already had trouble dealing with people let alone relationships; added to his responsibilities as Commander of Garden. Squall knew Raine was his mother and that Laguna knew Raine; maybe when he felt ready he would ask Laguna.

Laguna could hear a commotion in the passage. He knew it would be Rinoa, Selphie, Quistis, Zell and Irvine. He nodded to himself; he would wait for when Squall was ready and not push anything onto him. He would just always be there.

END


End file.
